The invention concerns a chain block with a drive motor and with a transmission connected to the drive motor at the take-off side, with a transmission output shaft, on which is rigidly arranged a chain wheel for a chain as the means of pulling.
Suspended chain blocks are generally known. These have a drive motor and a secondary transmission, which are joined together by drive engineering. The transmission can have one or more stages, there being present at least two transmission shafts running parallel to each other and separated from each other, in the form of one transmission input shaft and one transmission output shaft. In this case, an input gear of the transmission is arranged on the input shaft and an output gear on the output shaft. In a two-stage transmission, the input gear engages with the driven gear of the first stage, which, in turn, drives the driving gear of the second stage, which engages with the output gear; i.e., the driven gear of the second stage. Furthermore, the chain wheel is rigidly mounted on the transmission output shaft.
The drawback of these familiar chain blocks is that they only have a limited compact construction and usually are not horizontally oriented when suspended from a supporting element.